


Princess Panties

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But underage implied, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Father/Daughter, Female Harry, Just the Tip, Kisses, No Age Specified, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink?, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: "How many times have I told you to wear panties to bed, Harriet?" James asked. At his question, Harry blanched, looking shamed and scolded.





	Princess Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of pure FICTION and does not in any way represent my personal beliefs.  
I do no condone incest or relations with underage people, so please keep that in mind.  
I hope you enjoy!

Harry sat up with a gasp, tears running down her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

She had woken up from another nightmare - the third this week - and she could feel the desperation still clawing at her. Frantic eyes cataloged everything in her darkened room, until she felt calm enough to breath normally.

Still, despite being more calm, she couldn't go back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the vivid image of a clown with sharpened teeth popped back up. Its smile was vicious and menacing, as if just waiting for Harry to sleep again to hurt her. 

Harry smushed her head into a pillow too stifle her frustrated scream.

She just wanted to _sleep_. With a huff, she threw back her covers and tiptoed to her father's room. 

It made her feel like a whiny baby, crawling into daddy's bed at night, but it was also the only way she could sleep without waking up from petrifying nightmares. She figured early on that she'd rather sleep than lay in bed, terrified and alone.

So, daddy's bed it was.

She crawled in, careful to move slowly so as to not disturb him. Once she was settled in, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Everything was much less scary with her daddy by her side.

~~~~~~

James sighed softly as he realized that the weight on his chest wasn't an intruder but Harry. His perfect little princess. 

She'd been having trouble sleeping for a while so he wasn't entirely surprised to wake up and find her using him as her personal mattress. 

He ran his hand down her back, wondering what he should do to help ease her nightmares. It wouldn't do to have her crawling into his bed every night. He frowned to himself. Maybe he should - 

He froze. 

His hand had gone down a bit lower as he petted her and his pinkie had come into contact with bare skin. Raising his head, he looked down and saw that her dressing gown had ridden up sometime during the night and her panties were nowhere to be found. 

Of course. Harry had a _thing _against sleeping with panties, for whatever lucrative reason. 

Normally, James didn't care much for it but now? Now, faced with Harry's bare skin, he found he did care. He swallowed harshly, staring at the mesmerizing pale skin. 

James should have covered her up, pulled down her dressing gown and pretended he'd never seen anything but he couldn't move. His eyes were glued on to the twin mounds, both of them milky white and supple. 

Like a man possessed, he reached down, his hands cupping both of her cheeks. He paused to check that she was still sound asleep before he squeezed. Gods, it was better than he'd expected. 

Her bottom was so soft and squishy, malleable to his hands. They jiggled when he released them but it wasn't long before he cupped them again, enthralled by how his hands covered them completely. 

He should stop. It wasn't too late to put an end to this. He could let go and cover her up and no one would ever know.

He could. 

He didn't. 

Instead, he shifted until Harry was laying on her back, her dressing gown rucked up to her round little tummy. She was so beautiful, all soft curves and pink skin. Her body was still chubby with baby fat, especially in her adorable cheeks and thighs. 

God, he knew it was wrong but his dick twitched just looking at her innocent face. 

Still, James wanted to see more. He moved down the bed until he was at her feet, his heart hammering at the prospect of what he was about to do. He shouldn't do this.

He shouldn't _want _this. 

But he did. 

Taking a deep breath, James took her legs and spread them open as far as he could without waking her. 

_Oh_. 

His breath stuttered in his chest. 

She was so _tiny_. Her hairless slit was spread open, exposing her pink opening and a tiny little pearl; her clit. James's cock pulsed at the sight, his balls feeling achingly full. 

Slowly, James laid down until his face was in front of her pussy, breathing in the sweet, pure scent of her growing arousal. He caressed her folds gently, using only his index finger to tease her. 

Her scent was heady and intoxicating, something so soft and innocent that James just wanted to bury his face between her thighs and lap it all up. He hesitated for only a moment before gripping Harry's hips and bringing her up to his face, his tongue flattening against her smooth lips. 

He groaned at the first taste. She was absolutely _delicious_. With gentle fingers, he spread her lips open, his tongue diving into her opening in attempts to sate his thirst. He wiggled the muscle further in, until he was fucking his baby girl's tiny pussy with it, lapping at her wetness. 

All the while, she had started making little snuffling noises and tiny mewls. Her hips were bucking against his face and James grinned against her hot center as her thighs came to bracket his face. 

It was when he ran his tongue over her clit that she woke. 

"Da-daddy?" He hummed in response, not stopping his ministrations. He wanted to do this for hours, tasting her and causing her little body to shudder, bringing unknown pleasures to her. 

"What are you doing?" She all but squealed and tried to clamp her legs shut. "Daddy! _Stop_!" 

With one last parting lick, James backed off. Already, he missed the taste of her in his mouth. He could see her slit now, puffy pink and glistening with her slick and his saliva. The sight of her fat, tiny pussy lips caused his cock to harden further. 

Fuck. 

"How many times have I told you to wear panties to bed, Harriet?" James asked, his index finger still tracing the sweet cunt he'd supped from. At his question, Harry blanched, looking shamed and scolded. 

"A lot," she replied meekly, her eyes going glassy. 

_Poor baby_, he thought. She probably thought she was going to be punished. Well, in a way...

"This is what happens when you don't," James murmured, forcing her clamped thighs open and giving her a long lick, from her puckered anus to her clit. She gasped at that and her chubby legs quivered, as if she were torn between letting them open and clamping them shut again. 

"Showing off your juicy baby cunt, basically offering it to your daddy," James mock-scolded, sucking her clit into his mouth. She whimpered pathetically, flinging her tiny hands to the sides as she gripped the sheets. 

James took the chance to ease his finger into her, marveling at how easily she took him. 

"Look at that," he breathed, "taking my finger so well, princess. You're a natural, aren't you?" 

Instead of answering, Harry just clenched around him, drawing his finger in further. He licked around his digit as he finger fucked his innocent child, watching as her folds parted to make way for his finger. 

When his princess started whining, he forced another finger in, smirking when her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. 

"Such a needy hole." He licked at her clit. "Need to be filled, don't you?" 

He didn't wait for her to answer before he was leaning up, bracing himself on his forearm while he continued to stretch her open with his fingers. 

"Give daddy a kiss, baby." Harry only nodded dumbly before pressing her lips to his in a quick peck - like they usually did. When she tried to back away, James pressed himself against her, moving his lips against her inexperienced once. 

He brushed her clit with his thumb and pushed his tongue in when she gasped softly. She tasted sweeter here, all cherry toothpaste and innocence, and he licked at her as eagerly as he had with her pussy. 

His cock twitched again when he realized that his tongue filled her whole mouth. God, it was so, so wrong but he'd never been harder. With great reluctance he pulled away, panting and more than a little turned on. 

His fingers were soaked now, slick dripping down to his wrist as he fingered his little girl. She looked dazed, her legs spread open for daddy to play with her and her lips slick with spit. She surprised him when she reached for his face and pulled him down again, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

James groaned as they tangled together, her pointed little tongue licking at his timidly. As she sucked on his tongue, James worked another finger into her, swallowing her answering mewl. God, his princess truly was meant for this. She was so responsive, letting him stretch her open with no complaint. 

Again he forced himself to cut their kiss short, drawing his fingers out of her much to her annoyance. 

"Daddy?"

"Shh. I have something bigger for you," he promised with a devious smirk. He sucked her juices off of his fingers before tugging his pants down, exposing his length to her. 

His cock was thick and a dark red, almost angry-looking after having been denied for so long. 

"No, no, please daddy it - it's too big," she pleaded, her dazed look morphing into one of fear. James ignored her, slapping his cock against her soaked cunt. It looked almost monstrous against her puffy baby pussy. 

"I told you, love. This is what happens when you don't wear your panties." Though his voice sounded apologetic, he was anything but. Still, he didn't want his princess to be in too much pain. "I'll only put in the tip. Promise." 

She still looked apprehensive but nodded nonetheless, apparently placated with the small compromise. 

James took himself in hand, running the head of his cock through her labia. She whimpered again when it bumped into her clit. She still looked terribly tense so James leaned down, claiming her lips with his in attempts to calm her down. 

He felt her relax exponentially, seeming to get lose in their kisses. He took the chance to press against her, increasing the pressure until the head of his cock popped in. 

"Fuck," he swore, wrenching himself away from her seeking mouth. "So good, baby." 

"It feels funny, daddy." She scrunched her nose up and shifted her hips slightly, which caused James to slide in another inch. 

"You'll get used to it," he promised, using one hand to ruck her dressing gown up further. As soon as one pink nipple was exposed, he leaned down to suck it into his mouth. He forced himself to hold still while Harry got used to it but after a few minutes of kissing her flat chest, he gave in to the urge. 

"You're going to be daddy's baby slut. Such a sweet little cunt needs to be filled, fuck." He drew back, watching as the head of his cock impaled his daughter over and over, the puffy pink lips parting to let him in. 

Harry just panted, her eyes wide and glassy as she watched her father's cock disappear into her. James couldn't fault her - it was a mesmerizing sight - he wanted nothing more than to push her down on his cock, watch her struggle to take every inch. 

But he'd made a promise. He didn't want to hurt his baby girl. 

Instead, he gripped his cock, squeezing and jerking himself off as he used his innocent daughter's body. 

"Such a tight pussy," he murmured, dropping onto his forearms to give her a kiss. "It's sucking on daddy's cock." 

"Baby," he gasped, "do me a favor. Say 'cum in me, daddy.'"

Harry's eyebrow furrowed for a second before she smiled brightly. 

"Cum in me, daddy," she parroted, giggling as she drew him in for another kiss. He let her tongue touch his before he was ripping away, his orgasm coursing through him. He pulled out just in time, working his cock as spurt after spurt of semen coated her thighs and stomach, some landing on her reddened slit. 

He watched as a glob of his come trailed down, going over her clit and down toward her opening. 

"Fuck," he laughed breathlessly. He cleaned her up meticulously before wrapping her up in his arms, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and lips. 

"You're such a good girl for daddy," he whispered before he pulled the duvet over them both, urging his little girl to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, Harry hesitated before opening daddy's door. His words from last night - all of them - came back to her in a flash. 

She bit her lip as she regarded the door. Before she could second guess herself, she was running back to her room. 

She paused next to the hamper before stripping off her panties and stuffing them inside with her other dirty clothes. She considered taking off her night gown but decided against it, instead running back to daddy's room. 

Tonight, she was gonna be an even better girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Feel free to leave comments (and/or requests of what you want to see next!)


End file.
